


Liquor Run

by Cataraction



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, not a lot of tags for this other than that, this is a simple fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Simon is frustrated because Negan is being a douche again. You decide to help him unwind a little.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Reader, Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Kudos: 20





	Liquor Run

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm a simple bitch, ok. I see Simon and his body, and I go 👀 so that's all this is about. Giving Simon a blowjob and loving his body. 
> 
> No gendered terms or descriptions are used for the Reader

Simon heaved a sigh of irritation as he reluctantly tuned into the walkie on his hip. It was Negan. Again. Leaning against the heavy concrete behind him he put on his best Boss Pleasing Voice, putting all his effort into sounding interested. Because God knows he didn't look it. Him and a small crew of saviors had been sent out on a scouting mission for what seemed like nothing of importance. Some dinky little shop in the middle of no where that was more likely filled with Walkers than anything of use. However, Negan was adamant that it used to have some pricey booze and he wanted some for the wives. Sure enough, Simon and his crew made it there only to find over grown plants, crumbling walls, a whole fuck ton of Walkers, and not a drop of alcohol. Sure, boxes and displays were there, but the actual goods had long since been pillaged. Upon hearing this, Negan was more than a bit peeved, immediately taking out his frustrations on Simon through the radio. 

"You're sure you checked the whole fucken place? Not even a fucking cellar?" Negan's voice was tinny coming through the receiver. 

"Not a drop, man. Trust me we tore the bitch apart. She's dryer than the Sahara." Simon rolled his eyes, bracing his weight against the cement wall of the shit shack he was sent to raid. All Negan ever seemed to do anymore was send him on fetch missions with the weak promise that Simon would get a portion of the reward. When the threat of being eaten alive was there, some booze and fancy canned goods didn't really seem all that important anymore. As a tirade of expletives flowed from his radio Simon pulled the device away from his ear, waiting for his boss's tantrum to subside. Staring at the wall before him, he tuned out most of it. 

When Simon didn't return as quickly as you would have liked, you knew it was only smart to go check in on him. While you knew Simon was more than capable of protecting himself, it never hurt to check. That, and you enjoyed being around him. Your off and on relationship was no secret. Everyone knew you two were somewhat together, even if it was fairly casual. Signaling to the rest of the crew to keep an eye on the perimeter for any undead visitors, you made your way around the back of the building. Sure enough, there was Simon, having his ear chewed off by Negan through the walkie. You couldn't help a chuckle as you could tell, despite his back being turned to you, just how fed up with this Simon was. Poor guy usually got the brunt of Negan's hissy fits given he was often the barer of bad news. 

Stepping up behind him you let your eyes wander over what you could see. A smile creeped its way over your lips as your eyes raked over his back. Even through that awful khaki button down the muscles of his back and shoulders were obvious. You teased him often that one day he may flex his way out of his sleeves given most his shirts were so snug over his biceps. As your eyes wandered lower you chewed your lip, humming happily. Maybe it was hard work and determination, or maybe it was just genetics, but Simon's ass never ceased to amaze you. Even under the horrible cargo pants, those muscular thighs and tight ass looked damn good. With what could only be called a perverse smile plastered on your face, you approached Simon carefully to ensure he didn't mistake you for a Walker. 

Catching your figure approaching out of the corner of his eye, Simon peeked up with the most pained look in his eyes. Pointing a makeshift finger pistol to his temple, he pulled the trigger exaggerating the recoil by whipping his head to the side. Rolling his eyes back and sticking out his tongue for added effect only got you giggling more. Hearing his name, Simon tuned back in to the so far one way conversation with Negan. 

"Yeah Boss?" 

"Give the place one last sweep. I fucken promised these lovely ladies something tonight and I'll be Fucked if I don't offer up something." 

Squeezing his eyes shut a moment Simon tried to remember what was actually there, if anything, that he could take back with him. Not wanting to piss Negan off further for now, he didn't mention just how barren the place was.

"Will do, we'll be back in time for dinner." Simon did his best to make light of a nasty situation. For the most part, that was his whole job. Pick up the pieces after Negan made a mess and make sure shit still runs even when Negan didn't want to deal with it. Finally the radio cut out and Simon sighed heavily, quickly turning into a low groan. You truly felt for him given he always had so much on his plate. You weren't sure how to console him aside from a look of pity and a hand on his shoulder. Placing his hand over yours and hooking the radio back onto his belt he leaned his back against the concrete again. What a pain in the ass this was. 

"Well, you ready to go digging through this shit shack?" Simon was clearly not excited about this. Not because the place was particularly dangerous anymore, but because he knew there was fuck all there. It was just a waste of his time. Feeling the warmth and weight of his hand on yours you leaned in, settling your head on his chest. Moving your hand out from under his you allowed it to trail down his chest. At first, the gesture was only meant to calm Simon. However the more you were reminded of what was under that sweaty khaki shirt, the more it became for you. Pressing harder you felt nothing but tense muscle underneath. Simon let out a chuckle as he could tell your attention was no longer anywhere near the task at hand. 

"I'll take that as a no?" He teased, catching your chin with his fingers. 

"We'll go looking for Negan's shit in a minute. He can wait a while longer." You pouted up at him, both your hands now resting on his pecs. Your hands slid down his sides, allowing your fingers to dip into every curve on the way down. Reaching the hem of his shirt, you trailed them back up underneath it. Being this close, all you could smell was Simon. Sweat, earth and some sort of spicy scent you attributed to aftershave. He smelled like the classic macho man you always imagined. By now even Simon was more than a bit distracted, pulling your face up to meet his. Pressing his lips to yours he let himself focus on the kiss so your hands could do as they pleased. Kissing Simon was all course mustache hair and velvet soft lips hiding under it. Nothing grounded you more than him cradling your head in his palm as he grazed your lip with his teeth. 

You let your hands rake over Simon's torso under his shirt. Finding his nipples you toyed with them idly, eventually pinching and rolling them under your thumbs. The low groans Simon made only spurred you on as your hands travelled south again. As your fingers passed over his belly you could practically count each muscle as you passed it. How this man was in his 40s and still this defined baffled you constantly. Simon never really thought much of his body. He knew he was well built but never considered it special as he didn't work on it constantly. That was just how he always was. However, his lover's reaction to his body was a whole other thing. The absolute adoration he saw in your eyes when you saw him could keep him alive through damn well anything. 

Simon's trail of thought derailed quickly when he felt you working at his belt. Pulling away from the kiss he attempted to kiss his way down your throat, only to be stopped by you inching away. Shooting you a confused look, he found you grinning wide at him. 

"We do still have a job to do. You can pay me back later." Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek to seal the deal, you slid down to your knees before him. Simon was stunned for just a moment before he let out a rumbling chuckle. 

"You're too fucken good to me." Despite the sentiment being aimed at you, he said it mostly to himself. While one hand settled on the top of your head, the other one quickly undid the first few buttons of his shirt. By now you had undone his belt and fly, tugging his pants down his hips just enough to see his cock. Half hard it filled his briefs nicely, and you cupped it in your palm groping it slowly. Pulling the waistband of his briefs down you immediately wrapped your hand around his shaft. Your first strokes were gentle, working him to full erection as you pressed kisses to his hips. Your free hand traced the lines leading down to his groin, adoring the deep set hip lines. Feeling his cock harden in your hands always warmed you, reminding you just how much he really wanted you. Ducking down you pressed your lips to his balls, kissing them softly before lathing over them with your tongue. Trailing your tongue along the underside of his shaft you ran all the way up to the tip. Peeking up at him through your lashes you held his gaze as you licked over the deep red head of it. 

Simon had been watching you work, adoring every move you made. His other hand had made its way into his shirt, idly rolling his nipple between his fingers pulling soft moans from his throat. Watching you lavish his cock with your tongue only sent more heat pooling in his belly. You held his gaze as you took his cock into your mouth, sinking down as far as you could. What you couldn't fit in your mouth you kept your hand on, stroking in time with your bobbing head. While you loved Simon dearly, you knew your jaw would be sore after this. It always was after sucking him off for any extended period of time. The girth of his cock alone made it a bit of a chore to take in anyway, but by God was it worth it. While Simon insists he was a mortgage broker before the apocalypse, with a body and cock like this and facial hair like that, you were convinced he was a porn star. 

Reaching up you flicked open the last couple buttons on Simon's shirt. The view looking up at him from across fuzzy, tanned skin and tense, flexing muscle only made you realize just how aroused you were. Whining around his cock you tried to focus on the task at hand. You had worked up a rhythm that both your hand and mouth could keep up with. Occasionally you would stop to give the head of his cock some attention with your tongue before taking his length again. Drool had started spilling out from the sides of your mouth leaving your hand, his cock, your chin and his balls covered in saliva. You didn't care, and neither did Simon. His fingers tightened their grip on your head, his moans getting louder and more desperate by the minute. He held back the instinct to thrust in time with you to keep from gagging you, despite the fact he thought it could be hot. The closer he got the more his thighs shook and the breathier his moans became. The hand that had been at his nipples was now against the wall, bracing himself. 

"A-ah fuck! God i-i'm so fucken close-" The whine in Simon's voice when he was about to cum had to be your favourite sound. Despite your jaw screaming at you to stop, you redoubled your efforts being sure to keep a steady rhythm. The shaking of his thighs and the shallow thrusting of his hips told you he greatly appreciated that. The hand bracing him against the wall flew up to his mouth as he let out a particularly loud groan, muffling the noise as best he could. His hips stuttered and you felt his cock twitch on your tongue. You allowed him to cum in your mouth, letting it pool on your tongue and paint your throat. When you felt he was spent you pulled off of him, licking off the remnants of cum from the head of his cock. However you were careful just to let him recover, not wanting to over stimulate him. 

Simon's head was lolled back, resting against the cement wall as he came down off the temporary high. A shudder travelled up his spine, shaking him from his stupor to finally look down at you again. As he figured, you had swallowed every drop of his cum and had your clean tongue hanging out of your mouth to prove it. He let out a panting chuckle at that. He fucking loved how filthy you were. You allowed him to tuck himself away, standing on sore knees to capture him in another kiss. Pressing yourself against his bare chest, you trailed the kiss down over it. 

"We can go back to work now." You chimed beaming up at him. This time Simon full out laughed, slowly redoing the buttons on his shirt. 

"I don't think Negan would be too happy knowing you're telling me when I can and can't work." 

"Yeah well he doesn't suck your dick so I think I have more say in this." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!" 

In an instant you were being hauled up into Simon's arms, making you yelp in surprise. The immediate surprise melted into wild giggling as you were carried towards the caravans. Clearly, Simon didn't give a shit about taking a second look. He only wanted to get you back to the Sanctuary and repay you for your generosity. 

"C'mon boys pack it up!" He called out to the rest of the Saviors, signaling they were going to take their leave. In a much softer voice, he spoke to you again.   
"Let's get you home, sweetheart."


End file.
